prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 20, 2013 Main Event results
The March 20, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio on March 19, 2013. Summary Coming off an impressive win on Raw, Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett faced former U.S. Champion R-Truth in the featured contest on WWE Main Event. Also, tag team action highlighted the evening with a competitive contest pitting Layla & Natalya against Aksana & Alicia Fox, followed by The Usos taking on The Prime Time Players. Two nights after narrowly defeating The Miz and Chris Jericho in an action-packed Triple Threat Match to retain the Intercontinental Championship, Wade Barrett shifted his focus to former U.S. Champion R-Truth. With The Miz at ringside calling the action, Barrett intended to send a message to The Awesome One — and all challengers — while continuing to build on the momentum of his Raw title defense. Since returning from injury, R-Truth has been building his own head of steam and derailing the Intercontinental Champion would certainly propel the rapping Superstar back into title contention. An experienced in-ring veteran, R-Truth was well aware that the only way to match up with the aggressive style of The Barrett Barrage was to channel the same vigor as his opponent. Relying on his quickness and agility, Truth's unorthodox style left the Intercontinental Champion reeling early in the contest. The resilience of The Bare-Knuckle Brawler was on display, withstanding the effective offense of R-Truth before turning the tide outside the ring. Once in control of the contest, Barrett made sure to capitalize on his brand of competitiveness, attacking his opponent with unbridled ferocity. R-Truth remained in the battle, however, regaining control by using his prowess to counter a number of the British brawler's high-impact maneuvers. The Intercontinental Champion nearly met defeat when his opponent countered his trademark Wasteland maneuver. Trying to regroup, Barrett rolled out of the ring as R-Truth reached for him through the ropes. In a devilishly wise move, Barrett pulled on Truth's arm — forcing his challenger to bounce off the ropes and to the canvas. Seizing the opportunity, the British Superstar rolled down his elbow pad, re-entered the ring and delivered a devastating Bull Hammer elbow to secure the victory. Following his impressive victory, the Intercontinental Champion made sure to take a moment to gloat about the win and the effectiveness of The Barrett Barrage. As he addressed the WWE Universe, Barrett made sure to specifically target his opponent from Raw, The Miz. Shoving The Awesome One, the star of “The Marine 3: Homefront” exploded from his chair and attacked the Intercontinental Champion, sending him away from the ring. After setting their animosity aside visiting families in Malaria ravaged Rwanda, Natalya and Alicia Fox were all business on WWE Main Event, facing off in Divas tag team action. The competitive nature of all four Divas was certainly on display. There was no love lost between the four beauties and momentum shifted back and forth early on. Once Layla tagged in Natalya, though, the third-generation Diva showed off her aggressive side. With her tag team partner keeping Aksana at bay, Natalya locked the Sharpshooter on Alicia to secure the victory. Two of WWE's most impressive tag teams locked up in the final contest on WWE Main Event. The Usos and The Prime Time Players each possess unparalleled teamwork and the high-flying style of the twin Usos provided an interesting matchup against the strength of WWE NXT alums Darren Young and Titus O’Neil. Harmoniously in sync with one another, The Usos took the fight to Darren Young early on, tagging in and out flawlessly and frustrating O’Neil. Regrouping, O’Neil entered the contest and used his raw power and athleticism to regain control of the battle. Taking both Usos to task, O’Neil allowed enough time for his partner to recover and The Prime Time Players had their sights set on victory. The agility and teamwork of the Uso twins proved to overwhelm Young & O’Neil, though, and a late rally allowed the sons of Rikishi to seize an opportunity to execute a high-flying Superfly Splash for an impressive and hard-fought victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Justin Gabriel defeated Bray Wyatt *Wade Barrett defeated R-Truth (8:18) *Layla & Natalya defeated Aksana & Alicia Fox (4:09) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (8:47) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Wade Barrett v R-Truth ME_025_Photo_02.jpg ME_025_Photo_03.jpg ME_025_Photo_05.jpg ME_025_Photo_07.jpg ME_025_Photo_08.jpg ME_025_Photo_12.jpg Layla & Natalya v Aksana & Alicia Fox ME_025_Photo_16.jpg ME_025_Photo_18.jpg ME_025_Photo_19.jpg ME_025_Photo_20.jpg ME_025_Photo_21.jpg ME_025_Photo_22.jpg The Usos v Prime Time Players ME_025_Photo_24.jpg ME_025_Photo_25.jpg ME_025_Photo_26.jpg ME_025_Photo_27.jpg ME_025_Photo_28.jpg ME_025_Photo_31.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #25 results Category:2013 television events